


Awkward

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started off as a fluffy snarky blanket fic and then the boys took it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Awkward**

“How did we even end up here?” Duke complained.

“Your bright idea,” Nathan grunted.

“Didn’t see you offering any better suggestions,” Duke snorted.

“Just shut up and take the blanket.  Be glad you at least have that,” Nathan growled.

“Like hell I’m letting you freeze your numb ass off.  We’ll have to share.”

“I’m fine.”

“Just because you can’t feel the cold doesn’t mean you’re not affected by it, idiot.”

“Rather freeze than share with you.”

“Good luck explaining that to Audrey when you wake up in the hospital bed.”

Nathan hesitated.  Much as he hated to admit it, Duke had a point,  Audrey would give him one hell of an earful if he chose pride over his well-being.  “Fine.  Shove over,” he said sourly.

Duke shifted to one side.  “Get your ass under here.”

Nathan got under the blanket, irritably allowing Duke to plaster himself again Nathan.  “I wasn’t planning on sleeping anyway.”

“Whatever, Captain Tightass.  Shut up so I can.”

Nathan glared, but held his tongue and let Duke settle down.  If Duke fell asleep then he wouldn’t be annoying Nathan with his smartass comments.

He watched as Duke slowly relaxed beside him, drifting off into sleep.  It was remarkable, Nathan thought, that in spite of everything Duke felt safe enough to sleep in Nathan's presence, much less so close.  It was a rare honor, he knew.   Somehow no matter how wary Duke was, no matter how ugly things got between them, no matter how they might argue and fight and grumble, beneath all that lay an unshakeable core of trust.  Far, far deep down sometimes, but never fully gone.

At this range the Duke's scent was strong, both familiar and not.  Duke's own native scent reminded Nathan of when they were younger, but now it was mixed with the sea, with spices from the Gull, with sandalwood and jasmine and incense from the things in the Rouge that he had picked up in his travels.  

Nathan could see every grey hair and line on Duke's face, reminding him of all the years they'd lost and everything that had changed.  Some part of him was wistful, wishing they could go back to being naive kids who knew nothing about Troubles or family curses.  He knew it was impossible, of course.  But something in him whispered that maybe it wasn't too late for them to heal, to rebuild their bond in a new - and maybe stronger - way.

Before long, despite his best intentions, Nathan drifted off as well.

In the morning, Audrey found them entwined in a pile of cuddling limbs, their expressions deeply content in spite of the cold.  She grinned and pulled out her camera to take some photos before she woke them.

Her boys woke grumbling, but it was halfhearted at best.  Nathan felt better rested than he had been in a long time, the feelings of safety and comfort allowing him to truly relax and be at ease.  For his part, Duke seemed surprised that he'd slept free of the nightmares which had plagued him lately, waking slowly instead of snapping to alertness at the least little disturbance as he usually did.

Neither of them spoke of it, but neither did they forget it.

In the days afterward they both found that neither of them slept so well as they had that night together.  Habits of restlessness and insecurity reasserted themselves, nightmares and insomnia returning with a vengeance.

About a week later, after an especially ugly trouble, Nathan found himself heading to the waterfront at a truly ungodly hour.  He hesitated on the dock beside the Rouge, thinking that this was an incredibly stupid idea, until Duke must have seen him on the security cameras and came out to lower the gangplank.  "If you're gonna lurk then you might as well get your ass aboard," was his only comment.  It was clear that Duke hadn't been asleep any more than Nathan had, dark circles beneath his eyes and the faint lines in his face more pronounced than ever.  

Nathan could not for the life of him think of any reason he could give for being there, much less one that wouldn't sound utterly ridiculous.  But Duke didn't ask, just led Nathan down to the stateroom without a word.  He made two mugs of hot chocolate while Nathan put some lighthearted movie on TV to chase away the silence and shadows.  They settled down on the couch and Duke inched close to Nathan, seeming to need the comfort of his solid warmth and counting on Nathan not noticing.  Nathan might not have been able to feel it but out of the corner of his eye he could see that Duke must be pressed close up against his side.  But he said nothing, because he needed the comfort just as much and he knew that if he said anything or even seemed to notice then Duke would pull away.  And Nathan needed Duke close.  Having Duke living and breathing beside him, having absolute proof that he was safe and well, having him right there there Nathan could  _ keep _ him that way, that soothed something in Nathan he hadn't even known was hurting.  Duke closed his eyes and Nathan could practically see the weight falling off his shoulders.  Duke always did feel that he had to carry everything on his own, no matter how exhausting or even impossible the burden.  It was no small thing that even for just this one quiet moment Duke could let go and trust in Nathan to take care of them.

It made Nathan want to live up to that trust, and that was a terrifying, thrilling thought.

He held still as Duke slumped further, exhaustion catching up with him swiftly.  Nathan wondered how Duke would feel about this in the morning.  There might be angry yelling and a prompt eviction, or Duke might simply roll with the situation, brewing coffee and making pancakes. Nathan never really knew what to expect with Duke.  But whatever happened, he reflected as he closed his own eyes, it would be worth it.


End file.
